ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 236 (19th May 1987)
Plot Tony stares at Number 3 from outside. Magda tells Den she know some people who would be interested in buying Roly. Pat overhears the conversation. Mary is visited by Atkinson again, who arrests her for not paying her fine. Tom tells Dot about Mary's arrest and she instantly gossips to Sue. Colin notices Barry seems sad and tries to cheer him up. Ray and Tel believe Angie is married to James, which she finds amusing. Ian tells Pauline that Sue is rabbiting on about the money her and Ali are owed. Ethel tells Dr Legg she wants her flat back. Tony tells Colin that he built Number 3 and has fond memories of it, as well as how much he misses Hannah. Angie tells James about the builders' impression of them; James laughs it off and then tells Angie about his former wife and how still thinks about her. Pauline invites Uncle round to see her; she gives him some of her rings in exchange for cash and cries, having pawned the last of her precious belongings. Sue and Tom both talk about the leniency of Arthur's prison sentence which annoys Ian. Pauline gives Sue the cash her and Ali are owed from the Christmas Club to shut her up. Tom goes to chase Pauline for his money but is stopped by Ian. Pauline visits Mary and tells her she is worried about her as she does not want to see her end up in prison. She tells Mary she will be there for her when she gets Annie back. Angie learns from Pat that Den has sold Roly and furiously goes to see him. Den tells her he has not sold Roly and never would. Colin shows Tony a bundle of books he has borrowed from the library to help him and Barry find a common interest; Tony shows Colin a ticket he has on him - it is for a flight back to Trinidad. Dr Legg tells Pat that Ethel wants her flat back and, as they agreed she would only be renting the flat until Ethel got better, it is time for her to leave. Pat tells Dr Legg she will not leave and he will have to get her out with a crowbar if he does want her gone. Cast Regular cast *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Pat Wicks - Pam St. Clement *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Tony - Oscar James *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Tom - Donald Tandy *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Mary - Linda Davidson Guest cast *Uncle - Leonard Maguire *Tel - Michael Garner *Ray - Bob Hewis *Atkinson - Hugh Martin (Credited as "W/O Atkinson") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *The Dagmar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I'm not the Gestapo, it isn't the end of the world.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes